Love Will Always Prevail: The Break Up
by xxPyRaxx
Summary: Preseries. 5th Year. Draco and Magnolia have been secretly dating each other for nearly a year now but when Magnolia finds out something that will change her life, she has no choice but to break it off with Draco...and with others.
1. Part I

**Series:** Love Will Always Prevail

**HP:** The Break-Up

**Summary:** Fifth Year. Draco and Magnolia have been secretly dating each other for nearly a year now but when Magnolia finds out something that will change her life, she has now choice but to break it off with Draco. Unfortunately, Harry's friends want to make their disapproval of her and Draco's relationship known.

**Author:** xxPyRaxx

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in, around or about the _Harry Potter_ franchise; it all belongs to the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own the characters and plot lines you guys don't recognize or haven't thought of.

**The Break-Up**

**Part I**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Ever since the incident at the Dusley's happened, Magnolia had been extremely distant and cautious; from both Harry and other males she crosses paths with. She hardly ever spoke to her brother but when she did, her eyes were always cast down and her voice always low; as if she was afraid someone would hear her words.

Harry once stopped her in the corridors to ask if she refused to look at him because he couldn't stop what happened over the summer. In surprise and shock, Magnolia finally looked up at him.

"No. I don't blame you, Harry. Not at all. You did what you could, under the circumstance".

"If you're not mad at me than why wouldn't you look at me?"

"I-I can't tell you Harry. Not yet".

"But, I'm your brother-"

"I know that. I'm just not ready to tell you".

"When will you be ready?"

"I don't know" Maggie shrugged, "When I'm ready".

Of course, that encounter had been weeks ago and Maggie hadn't told Harry what was wrong. She hadn't told anyone what was wrong because she didn't want anyone else to know besides her. When she had first been told the news, Maggie felt numb. And now, she couldn't really wrap her feelings around it. All she knew was that if she told, the news (she knew Harry could keep a secret and take it to his grave but others couldn't if their lives depended on it) would be all over Hogwarts before the end of the day and Rita Skeeter would be on her back for the story. Maggie wouldn't have that, she wanted to handle the situation in private and quiet; which meant, the lesser the people knew, the better.

Maggie loved her brother, there was no question about it and she trusted him with her life but this news could not only destroy the Potter name but also Harry's chance at getting rid of Voldemort for once and for all because it could be used against him. She had to handle this on her own, without involving him as much as she could.

"Hey" a whispered voice from behind her suddenly jolted Maggie from her inner thoughts as thin pale arms wrapped themselves around her slim waist from behind in a gentle greeting.

"Hi" she whispered back even though no one would hear them and she turned around to face the teen who held her. She looked deep into his metallic gray eyes of her secret partner.

His eyes. She would miss looking into them once she told him the news. His eyes that held the emotions that he refused to allow his face to show.

Maggie didn't look into those eyes long since their owner leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss that they shared only during their private meetings. His lips were warm, soft and loose against hers. With his arms, he pulled her closer to his chest as his tongue licked her lips for permission. Maggie didn't even need to think about granting his wish to allow his tongue to slip and explore the interior of her mouth.

As much as she was enjoying their kiss, she pulled her lips away from his.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she pulled away.

"Come sit" she told him as she sat herself down on the ground and leaned her back against a tree trunk. Draco joined her without a complaint about taking orders from a girl; especially his girlfriend.

"What is it? Is it about your Godfather?"

"No" she responded with a small snap "It has nothing to do with the mutt".

"Than what is it about? Are you hurt?"

"Look, Draco. I-"

Maggie never got to finish telling what was wrong because their private moment was stolen by two angry intruders.

**To Be Continued...**

**Part II Coming Soon.**


	2. Part II

**Series:** Love Will Always Prevail

**HP:** The Break-Up

**Summary:** Fifth Year. Draco and Magnolia have been secretly dating each other for nearly a year now but when Magnolia finds out something that will change her life, she has now choice but to break it off with Draco. Unfortunately, Harry's friends want to make their disapproval of her and Draco's relationship known.

**Author:** xxPyRaxx

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in, around or about the _Harry Potter_ franchise; it all belongs to the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own the characters and plot lines you guys don't recognize or haven't thought of.

**The Break-Up**

**Part II**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"You dirty, conniving piece of filth!" the youngest male Weasley exclaimed in anger just before he collided with Draco. The two fell on the ground with a _thud_, with Ronald on top of Draco and pounded his fists into Draco's chest and sides.

"Ron!" Hermonie, Harry and Magnolia yelled as Ron kept throwing punches at the Slytherin who tried his best to block the angry attack.

"I should've known that a slimy Slytherin like you would do something do her. What did you do? Huh? Place a spell on her?"

"Ron!" Harry and Hermonie yelled at the same time to gain the red-head's attention but to no avail. Ron just kept throwing punches at the blond under him and throwing insult after insult.

Harry tried to pull his friend off of the Slytherin and Hermonie tried to talk Ron out of attacking but they both had no such luck.

Neither of the Gryffindor students saw Magnolia take out her wand and they didn't hear her say a spell until Ron vocally yelled out in pain as he jumped off of the Slytherin.

"What, Ron? What is it?" Harry asked in concern as he watched Ron rub his arse.

Ron didn't answer Harry, instead he looked at Maggie who still stood with her wand drawn.

"Maggie, did you just cast an unforgivable on me?"

"What?!" both Harry and Hermonie exclaimed as they looked at Harry's twin in surprise.

Magnolia rolled her eyes in annoyance as she put her wand away, "Of course not. It was a stinging hex".

"It hurt. A lot!"

"If you would've read the chapter on hexes like you were supposed to, you would know that a stinging hex increases the level of pain depending on the caster's emotions, such as anger" Maggie recited as she knelt on her knees beside Draco who was now sitting up with his hand over his bloody nose.

"What are you doing?!" Ron exclaimed in both alarm and frustration as he quickly grabbed Magnolia by her upper arm to pull her up and away from the bleeding Slytherin.

"Let go of me!" Maggie screamed as she shook to get her arm out of his hold, "He's bleeding!"

"Why do you care if he's bleeding?" Ron asked with outrage in his tone before he turned to the blond still on the ground, "What did you do to her? Did you and your slimy git friends pour something in her drink?"

"No" Draco spoke up for the first time.

"Than why were you two sucking face?!" Ron bellowed as he walked towards the Slytherin in a threatening matter.

"Ron! Enough!" Magnolia cried out as she hurried to stand in front of him to prevent the enraged red-head from advancing towards the injured young man behind her.

"He didn't do anything to me, nor his friends. Just leave him be".

"Why are you sticking up for him? He did something to you" Ron persisted as he took her shoulders and shook her a couple of times before Maggie ripped his hands off of her shoulders and stepped back.

"Listen closely because this is the last time I'm going to say this. Draco. Didn't. Do. Anything. To me because he's my friend".

"Friend? That conniving loathsome git?" Ron scoffed.

"Ron, stop" Harry injected as he forced his friends back by dragging him by his arm, "It's fine. He's fine with her" he added as his sister knelt back down and cast Episkey on his nose. Once the spell set Draco's nose back, she used her sleeve to wipe away the blood on his upper lip.

"You knew about them?" Ron asked his friend.

"Yeah. I already caught them together" Harry added, "But it's fine".

"Fine?! Fine?!" Ron yelled in outrage, "Harry, the slimy git..."

Maggie refused to listen to anymore of Ron's insults and accusations so she tuned him out as she gently padded the blood off of Draco's upper lip and his possibility of his broken nose.

"Sorry" she softly whispered when Draco hissed in pain.

In response, Draco placed his hand around hers that had been helping wipe up the blood and gave her the soft smile only he gave her.

"C'mon. Let's get you to Madame Promphey, maybe she can do something about your nose" Maggie suggested as she got to her feet and Draco did the same.

While Ron and Harry were distracted by their arguing, Magnolia and Draco tried their best to sneak away but not everyone was distracted by the argument because what Hermonie asked caused the arguing to stop and the attention to turn to her.

"Maggie, you're not really keeping it are you?"

"Keep what? Maggie, what is she talking about?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing Ronald. Granger doesn't know what she's talking about" Maggie replied as she continued to head back to the castle with Draco following but curiosity keeping him silent.

"Alright Magnolia" Hermonie challenged in a smug look on her face "If you won't tell than I will. Ron. Harry. She's pregnant".

Silence filled the night for a few minutes before cries of shock and outraged replaced the silence.

"Oh, you stupid stupid girl!" Magnolia yelled at the female Gryffindor with her fingers curled in fists.

"Was it, _him_?" Harry asked and Maggie knew who he wasreferringto.

"Of course it was him, Harry. Who else would bloody hell be?"

"Who?" both Hermonie and Ron wanted to know.

"None of your bloody business" Maggie snapped before Harry could even open his mouth to respond, "And don't you dare tell them, Harry. There is no reason for them to know".

"But they're my friends" Harry argued.

"_Your_ friends, _not_ mine. This is my business and no one else. I don't even know how Granger found out and if I find that it was you, my own brother, told-"

"He didn't. I've been watching you" Hermonie spoke up, "You been throwing up every morning; which is morning sickness, you've been picky about what you eat and what you smell around you-"

"You studied me?!" Maggie said in outraged, "I am not a project, Granger!"

"Well, I had to to find out what was going on with you. And you can't keep the baby".

"When will you get this through your brain Granger? It is none of your business what I do, when I throw up or who I have relations with. You are not my mother and just because my mother is dead, doesn't not mean that the position is in need to be filled. You have no right to tell me what I should do, especially with _my_ child. You are not in charge of me".

"I'm only trying to help" Hermonie argued.

"No. You just want to show how smart you are".

"That's not true".

"It is Granger. You want everyone to know how smart you are. Just do everyone in the Wizarding World a favor and keep your knowledge to your grades and your mouth firmly shut. Oh, you've ruined everything, you filthy Mudblood."

"Maggie" Harry gasped and Ron copied his move that he did on Draco but this time on Magnolia herself.

Draco tried to catch Maggie's falling form, only she didn't fall backwards but on her side.

"Idiot!" Draco cried out to the red head as he knelt down beside the fallen Ravenclaw student, "Oh, Merlin. You're bleeding" he said when he saw blood slowly ooze down from her split bottom lip and down her chin.

"I'm okay Draco" she reassured as she used her wrist to wipe the blood away, "Don't touch me, Harold!" she screamed as she slapped her brother's hands away, "You've done enough!"

"Maggie, I didn't mean for this to get so out of hand-" Harry began to apologize.

"I don't want to hear it! You broke your promise of keeping your friends out of my business, I want nothing to do with you!" Maggie yelled at her brother as Draco helped her up on her feet, "You've got what you wanted; friends, people to call family, a life that you didn't like back with our Aunt. I hope this is want you've been wishing for, because in return; you've lost me" and than she and Draco walked off, leaving the three Gryffindors in shock at what had just happened.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Draco Malfoy and Magnolia Potter sat in silence in the Medical Wing. The two students were alone, since Madame Promphey had left to retrieve a healing balm for their injuries of where they were punched by Ron Weasley.

"Are you really pregnant?" Draco whispered, as if he was afraid of someone overhearing him.

Magnolia rested a hand on her stomach, "Yes. I am".

"Who did this to you?"

"You have to understand, I didn't ask for it; I had no choice".

"You did this to you?" he asked again more sternly.

"It was a Muggle, Draco. One of my cousin's friends" she answered as she looked down with shame.

"Are you going to keep it?" Draco asked Hermonie's original question.

Magnolia's other hand joined the one already on her stomach, "Yeah, I'm going to keep it" she answered as she raised her gaze back to the Slytherin boy, "And don't try to change my mind. This is my choice".

"Okay".

Silence filled the empty wing due to the fact that neither of them knew what to say.

"I'm sorry about your nose" Maggie's soft voice broke the awkward silence.

"Don't worry about it. Weasley sure has a great right hook" Draco answered with a shrug as he brought one hand up to his nose.

"Yeah, tell me about it" she replied with a giggle as she placed a hand on her swollen lip.

"I can't believe you called Granger a Mudblood" Draco chuckle, "did you see the look on her face?"

"She just makes me so mad. She thinks that she is entitled to know every little thing about everyone, and expose what should be kept secret".

"So you weren't going to tell me that you were pregnant?"

"Of course I was. I was going to tell you tonight, by the Black Lake. But Harry and his obnoxious friends interrupted. I'm sorry you had to find out that way, that wasn't my intention of breaking it to you".

"I probably would have reacted the same way".

"And how did you react? I was so caught up in Granger".

"Shocked. Inraged. Scared" the blond Slytherin replied.

"That is to be expected" Maggie responded as Madame Promphey returned with the healing balm in hand.

"Mister Malfoy, place this on all of your injuries" she instructed, holding out the container for him to take and use.

Draco took it without complaint, "What about Potter?"

The Mediwitch replied with, "She will be coming with me, Mister Malfoy".

"And what about her baby?"

The stern woman raised an eyebrow in curisoty.

"It's okay Madame, he was told about it tonight" young to-be-mother placed in.

"Very well. That is why she will be coming with me, Mister Malfoy, to make sure the baby isn't harmed in any way from the scuffle that happened tonight. Come, Dear" the elderly staff member beconned Maggie and the student did as she was bide.

Even though Maggie didn't look back at Draco while she was escorted away to the other side of the infirmary, Draco watched the hunched form of the Ravenclaw. The _pregnant_ Ravenclaw. He just didn't understand, why would someone do that? What did submissive Magnolia ever do to them?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was a quite escort, but Magnolia didn't mind. She prefered the silence; she was used to it.

"Sit on the bed, Miss Potter" Madame Promphey instructed as she pulled out her wand.

"What kind of tests will you be doing?" the submissive girl asked in almost a whisper.

"The same tests I do on you when you come for you monthly sonogram and check-up. Hold still, Dear".

The Mediwitch pointed her wand at Maggie and proclaimed the spell that had escaped through her lips so many times before. Almost instantly, Magnolia felt the shimmer of magic enter through her skin pores and combine with her insides. It was an odd feeling but yet comforting and refreshing feeling, like when someone gently sprays water on you but inside of you.

"Thank Merlin that the baby wasn't harmed" the elder woman breathed out in relief.

"I didn't think it would be hurt. I was only punched".

"I know but it doesn't hurt to be cautious".

"May I go now?"

"Yes, of course. But remember, my door is always open if-"

"If I want to talk. I know" she sighed, "Thank you Madame. Goodnight".

"Goodnight, Miss Potter" the elder witch bade at the retreating figure of both Miss Potter and young Mister Malfoy. The Medical witch couldn't help but allow her facial features to soften. That poor girl has gone through so much, more than any child her age should be going through; living with such neglectful and abusive relatives, having sexual intercourse thrust upon her in such a manner and now needing to grow up faster than any child should. It wouldn't be long before Miss Potter would shatter, at what pieces she will leave behind her destruction.

**To Be Continued...**

**Part III Coming Soon.**


	3. Part III

**Series:** Love Will Always Prevail

**HP:** The Break-Up

**Summary:** Fifth Year. Draco and Magnolia have been secretly dating each other for nearly a year now but when Magnolia finds out something that will change her life, she has now choice but to break it off with Draco. Unfortunately, Harry's friends want to make their disapproval of her and Draco's relationship known.

**Author:** xxPyRaxx

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in, around or about the _Harry Potter_ franchise; it all belongs to the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own the characters and plot lines you guys don't recognize or haven't thought of.

**The Break-Up**

**Part III**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Harry couldn't believe it. His little sister was pregnant because Dudley's friend couldn't stop touching his crotch in anticipation of sliding his dick into someone. It was an outrage! Harry couldn't help but remember the emptiness of her tone and her eyes the night the rape happened and how distant she'd became since than. She'd became an even more of an empty shell that she was before and Harry didn't know how to help. He only every recalled her having life in her was when he would return to the Dursleys after the day from school and teaching her how to read, write and count. Oh, how she enjoyed reading about those far away magical fairy tales.

Harry looked over at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall, where he spotted Maggie sitting on her own with her form curled over a newspaper with a quill in her writing hand. How she has changed so much since they began Hogwarts. Harry could tell that Maggie was more cautious and guarded; untrusting of this world, even though he promised that this would be their gateway to get away from Uncle Vernon and his family.

At that moment, as it feeling someone watching her, Magnolia looked up from the classified real estate advertisments and found that her twin was the one who she felt was watching her. Her eyes narrowed in anger, causing Harry's own eyes to widen and than look away. Good, perhaps he finally realised just how mad she was at him. At all _three_ of them. Just remembering the incident a few nights previous caused Maggie's fingers to curl tighter around her quill. With her still narrowed eyes, she looked back down at the Daily Prophet. She was going to get out of here, if it was the last thing she did.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

For weeks, Magnolia has been looking through the Daily Prophet's real estate advertisments for a place for her to live but nothing. Well she found quite a few places but when she tried to contact the sellers through letters, no one allowed her to even step foot in the house because she was a minor. She was too young to look for a place to stay on her own, espically without parental consent. It was rather fustrating, they saw her as nothing more but a orphan child when she wasn't even close.

Maggie shut her eyes, to try to keep the tears that were threatening to slide down her cheeks. How was she supposed to look after the child that has been growing inside her if no one would give her a chance to prove herself that she can look after both herself and the baby?

"It's not fair" she whispered to no one.

"Don't cry-"

"Little Bird" two all to familiar voices spoke up.

When she opened her eyes and turned around, she found the Weasley twins standing before her.

"I'm not crying" she choked out.

"The tears say-"

"A different-"

"Story".

"We heard about-"

"What happened".

"Leave me alone, you two. Please?" she asked, clearly defeated.

Both twins shook their head.

"We've come to propose an offer-"

"-That you can't refuse".

"Yeah, and what would that be?"

"A place to stay".

Magnolia's eyes widened when she heard that. "How could you find a place when you're still minors?"

"We have-"

"Our ways. But you are-"

"Welcome to stay-"

"With us".

"And what do you two get out of it?" the suspicious Ravenclaw asked.

"We know that-"

"You are so good at-"

"Charms, Herbology-"

"And Potions, so we-"

"Would like you-"

"To help us find-"

"Antidotes to our-"

"Experiments".

"That's all I have to do and I receive shelter?"

"And food".

Magnolia was taken aback at first. Their request seemed fairly simple and in return she would get the things the Dursley's hardly provided. It seemed to good to be true, and with her childhood, that was always bad.

"Th-that is very kind of you but I-I don't think so".

"Why not?"

"You need a place to stay-"

"And we need your help".

"It's a win-"

"Win situation".

Fred and George seemed to be right, and she did need a place to stay; at leat until she was old enough to get her own place.

"Alright" she agreed.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It wasn't a few days later that a solo Harry managed to gather up his Gryffindor courage and confront his twin about what Fred and George confirmed vocally to him. Harry found Magnolia where she always seemed to be nowadays; on the shore of the Black Lake. It was the weekend, so she was dressed in one of her patchwork dresses she had sewn on her own with old and warn out materials from the Dursley's unwanted clothes. Harry raised his chin in confidence and sat down beside her.

"The bottom of your jeans are torn" Maggie spoke up once he was seated but not taking her eyes off of the water, "I'll sew them before I leave".

"It really is set and stone than?

"Yes" she answered firmly, "Just like when you've accepted this world".

"What's wrong with the Wizarding World?"

"Alot of things Harry" his twin replied, "Alot of things that I don't understand".

"So, you're going to run and hide?"

"It's what I'm good at".

"You're still mad at me" he stated. He could tell by her tight and sharp answers.

"I have every right to be".

"I know. I just wanted them to understand that it wasn't your fault that you're _pregnant_".

Maggie looked at her brother for the first time,"You weren't supposed to tell them anything. It wasn't their right and neither was it yours".

"I know".

"Did you tell them about the Dursleys?"

"No!" he answered, clearly appauled at her question.

"Perhaps I should tell them".

"Maggie!"

"What? They are _your friends_. They should know" she threw his phrase back at him out of spite.

"Okay! I get it. I really had no right to tell them about what happened this summer".

"Glad I've finally got that through your thick skull" she responded.

Harry heaved a sigh of understanding as he joined his sister in looking out at the lake once more.

"So, when are you leaving?"

"At the end of the year, once Fred and George arrange for a crib to join my bed in the bedroom that they have for me".

"That's so soon. Why?"

"I'm not raising my child with Dudley and Vernon as an influence. She won't be thrown into a cage in that dark basement whenever she asks for the attention we never got".

"Than stay here at Hogwarts. I'm sure Dumbledore will give you a private room for both you and the baby-"

"What is it with Dumbledore that you just can't let go of?!" Magnolia demanded furiously as she stood up.

"What are you talking about?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked as he looked up at her.

"Why do you still have blind faith in that man?"

"He helping me—_us_ with learning how to control our magic".

"He threw us into Hell, Harry and refused to listen to us when we told him how the Dursley's treats us every summer!"

"He sent us there for a purpose" Harry yelled back as he joined his sister in standing.

"He sent us there to die! Why can't you see that? He doesn't care about us, about you. No adult does. Not Mrs or Mr Weasley. Not Dumbledore or Lupin and certainly not that Mutt of a Godfather of ours. They only care about themselves and their own agendas. We are on our own, always have been and it will always be that way".

"That's not true! They do care about us. They all tried to help".

"How Harry? Tell me. Weasley's parents didn't fight to adopt us. Dumbledore ignored the fact that we are constantly locked up. Werewolves aren't allowed to have children and the Mutt chose to avenge our dead parents rather than take up the responsibility of taking care of us".

"Maggie, it's not like that-"

"No Harry! I've had it! I've had it with the Dursley's, with this school, with this world!. I hate it here" she cried out with a cracked voice as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Maggie, you just didn't give this place a chance" Harry said as his anger began to vanish as Maggie tried to fight back tears.

"I gave it four years and I'm done".

"Why?"

"Because-because it's too different here".

"Different how?"

"Just everything. Especially the rules. The adults want you to look at them in the eyes. They don't lock us up when we've disobeyed. They let us sleep in a bed. Let us read-"

"That's how children are supposed to be treated Maggie. We're not supposed to be hated or looked down have a real future here".

"We had a future with the Dursleys. We just had to keep our mouths shut and our eyes down and we would've survived just fine".

"Children aren't supposed to _survive_; but be children and play. Not work all day in the sun and hope that they would be fed that day. It's better here; more humane".

"I still prefer the Dusleys".

"Why? I don't understand!"

"I'm always walking on egg shells here. At least at the Dursleys, I know when I'm going to be smacked!" she yelled and she began to cry, "_I'm_ safer there. Look. With Voldemort still alive and wanting to kill you, Dumbledore said that will protect you from him. But in order to do that, we have to call it home".

"But it's not home".

"According to the dictionary Harry, it is the place in which one's domestic affections are centered. I'm willing to believe it is our home so hard that the wards will be strong enough to protect you. But I won't be staying in that house anymore. I can't stand it but I'll still call it my home. For you".

With that said, Maggie left her twin alone; feeling more loved than he could possibly imagine.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was a few days later when Magnolia sent a quick letter to Malfoy one morning by one of the school's owls. In the letter, she asked him very polietly to meet her by the Black Lake after the school day was finished and Malfoy figured it was to say goodbye before she left. He noticed that she scarcely been any of her classes since she revealed to him that she was having a baby. Like any other loving boyfriend, he did what she asked him and came to the Lake as soon as his last class was over.

It wasn't long before he found her where she said she would be. She took off shore with her shoes and socks discarded futher back. He noticed that her shoulders were rolled forward more than usual and her back was curved more. As he took off his own socks and shoes, he watched as she threw a small pebble into the lake and leaving rings of ripples in its wake before he joined her.

"Hi" he greeted as he searched for a suitable flat rock to skip across the calming water.

"Hi" she whispered back so softly that Malfoy could've mistaken her words as the wind.

"I hear you found a place to live" he began as he drew is arm back to throw his rock, "With the Weasle twins no less" and with a flick of his wrist, caused the rock to skip gracefully a few yards away.

"Yes" was all Maggie said and thew her own rock that only left a deep _thunk_ in the water.

Soon the only sound was them either skipping stone or sinking them into the water.

"So, why did you want me to come here? Miss seeing my gorgeous face?" Draco teased but she didn't laugh. Instead, Magnolia looked longingly and sadly at the rock that she ran her fingers over.

"It's not going to work".

"What's not?"

"Us" she looked at him for the first time since he arrived.

"What?"

"Look. We can't keep hiding. Eventually, either Granger or Weasley won't be able to keep their trap shut anymore and word will get around. We have to stop seeing each other before that happens so it's nothing more than a rumour. I still care about you, never doubt that Draco" she said as she came to stand close enough to feel his breath on her skin, "Besides, I'm damaged goods now. You deserve someone better, like Parkinson-"

"Eww"

"Or Greengrass. But we can still be-"

"Oh don't give me that 'we can still be friends' line".

"We can be though. Whenever you need to talk or let off steam, we can meet somewhere and we can talk. I'll still be there for you".

"You won't tell me where you're going to be staying?"

"No. I'm not even sure if I'm going to tell Harry".

"Wow. You must be furious if you won't tell Potter where you are".

"Furious. But could I, um, maybe have one more last good hug?"

"Of course" he said as he held his arms open and she walked into him with her head on his shoulder.

The hug was warm and comforting, a feeling she once only received from Harry after Vernon had punished them or after a game of 'Potter Hunting'. She felt so safe, so sure with his arms cradling her so gently and she was going to miss this feeling of both him touching her and what a hug brought.

"Could I have one last kiss?" Draco requested which caused her to look up at him with a gentle and warm smile.

"Yes" she answered and went on her tippy-toes to press her lips against his but Draco leaned down instead. Like always before, his lips were warm and light against hers at the beginning before Draco asked for more. He touched his tongue to her lip and she opened them so they could deepen their last kiss. Maggie snaked her arms around his neck as he pulled her flush against him. They both clung onto each other, neither Draco nor Magnolia wanted the kiss to end; knowing that it would mean the end. Knowing it was their last kiss until Merlin knew when. But they had to break apart, they would die from the lack of oxygen if they did. So instead of pulling away completely, they kept their bodies together and rested their forehead against the others with their eyes closed blissfully.

"Please don't go" he whispered. Malfoys never begged, but Draco does.

"It's for the best" she whispered back, just as softly as he did, "It's for your own good" and than with that, she tore herself out of Draco unwilling arms and walked away. Leaving not only Draco, but herself heartbroken as well.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When the end of the year rolled around and it was time to board the train to go back home for the summer holidays, both Draco and Magnolia packed their belongings in threir trunk and headed towards the steam train in order to join their families. They were going their own seperate ways. Malfoy was to take part in the cruel games that the Death Eaters played while Magnolia did her best to keep not only herself alive but the baby that was due to be born all too soon.

As the students climbed into the Hogwarts Express with their friends and peers, Maggie followed her brother and her new housemates into one side of the caboose while Draco and his Slytherin friends did the same and they came across each other. None of them really said anything, just smiled a small goodbye smile and walked in the opposite direction of each other.

No one on the train notice that Draco looked back behind him at Magnolia's retreating back.

No one on the train notice that Magnolia looked back behind her, but she only saw Draco's retreating back as well.

Both of them missed each other looking back by mearly seconds but both of them had the same love in the hearts that they had when they said goodbye by the Lake.

**THE END.**

…**...MORE INSTALLMENTS YET TO COME!...**


End file.
